pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Grinobi
Grinobi is a single-type Grass-type Pokemon It evolves into Velocinobi at level 17, which evolves into Ninliensis starting at level 36. Along with Coaliper and Fifish, Grinobi is one of three starter Pokemon of Hekos available at the beginning of Pokemon Amethyst, Topaz, and Opal. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #001 Ability: Overgrow, Prankster (Hidden Ability) Species: Shinobi Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon Catch Rate: 45 Height: 1'04" Weight: 15.4 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1ATK Evolves: At level 17 Biology Physiology Grinobi is a bipedal, reptilian creature. It is lime green in color with a dark green underbelly that starts right below its chest and runs down to the tip of its tail. It stands on the tips of its toes (similar to a sneaking ninja). It has two toes and two fingers. It arms are spindly and have large green, backward facing, leaf-like blades on its wrists. It has a pointy snout with a small frowning mouth. It has two small nostrils on the end of its snout. The sclera on its eyes are yellow with black irises. It does not have pupils. Grinobi's most notable feature, its arm blades, can flip forward to act as a punching dagger-like weapon or a sword (leaf blade). Grinobi's leaves also can conduct photosynthesis during the day to store energy until night, when it hunts. Because of this, Grinobi rarely has to sleep. Grinobi also can crawl on trees and walls in a lizard or salamander like fashion. Gender differences None. Special abilities Grinobi have a variety of Grass-type abilities that involve the use of its arm blades. It can also use the energy stored by the blades for other abilities. By manipulating these into moves like Razor Leaf, Fury Cutter, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, and Energy Ball Grinobi has a variety of moves to use. Behavior Most Grinobi are domesticated to be used as starters in the Hekos region. Because of this, they are mostly calm and docile, however, wild Grinobi are often territorial and mischievous. Grinobi are fickle when it comes to loyalty. Grinobi are solitary Pokemon and it is very rare to see more than one in the wild at once. Habitat Like all starter Pokemon, Grinobi are scarce in the wild. However, they can usually be found in forests and jungles in treetops or can be found in small cramped areas such as small burrows in the ground and rotten or hollowed logs. It is native to Hekos. Diet It doesn't care much for Pokemon food and prefers to eat small insects. Since it produces its own energy via photosynthesis it can go long periods of time without eating. Stats Base Stats: *HP: 60 *ATK: 72 *DEF: 30 *SP.ATK: 72 *SP.DEF: 30 *SPD: 51 *Total: 315 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Pound *Base: Leer *Level 6: Razor Leaf *Level 11: Quick Attack *Level 16: Fury Cutter *Level 21: Screech *Level 26: Mega Drain *Level 31: Swords Dance *Level 36: Detect *Level 41: Acrobatics *Level 46: Giga Drain *Level 51: Energy Ball By TM/HM *TM01 Hone Claws *TM02 Dragon Claw *TM04 Calm Mind *TM05 Roar *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM19 Impulse *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM27 Return *TM31 Brick Break *TM32 Double Team *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM41 Torment *TM42 Facade *TM43 Threat Dance *TM44 Rest *TM46 Thief *TM48 Razor Seed *TM52 Focus Blast *TM53 Energy Ball *TM54 False Swipe *TM56 Fling *TM60 Quash *TM62 Acrobatics *TM63 Embargo *TM65 Shadow Claw *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM70 Flash *TM75 Swords Dance *TM78 Speed Ball *TM81 X-Scissor *TM84 Poison Jab *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM89 U-Turn *TM95 Vampire Fang *HM01 Cut By breeding *Bullet Seed *Crunch *Crush Claw *Double Kick *Endeavor *Grasswhistle *Leaf Storm *Leech Seed *Natural Gift *Razor Wind *Synthesis *Worry Seed *Petal Dance *Metal Claw *Dragon Dance By tutoring *Covet *Seed Bomb *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Foul Play *Dragon Pulse *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Knock Off *Synthesis *Giga Drain *Snatch *Grass Pledge Origin Concept Origin Grinobi is based on small lizards or baby dinosaurs. It is also based on Ninja. Its arm blades are reminiscent of Ninja weapons or concealed blades. Its feet are also shaped like Ninja tabi. Its nocturnal nature is also like a Ninja, in that Ninjas conceal themselves in the dark. Name Origin Grinobi's name is a combination of grass, which is a reference to its typing, and Shinobi, Ninjas. Trivia None.